The Gillespie Project
by the lurker
Summary: Jamie travels to the Middle East in order to recover a missing scientist and his project.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BIONIC WOMAN**  
The Gillespie Project  
by the lurker  
  
The light from his desk lamp cast a yellowish glow across the paper on his desk, and added to the amber color of the scotch in his glass. He tossed the rest of the liquid back with the vague notion that it would dull the sense of what he was about to do. But like the glow on the paper, the power of scotch was just an illusion.  
  
He signed the bottom of the hand-written letter on the stationary with the gold governmental seal at the top. He looked it over once again. It wasn't every day that he composed his letter of resignation. There was no choice but to be prepared for this eventuality. He had spent most of his career being primed for one reality or another. It was the very reason he had been successful: he was never caught off guard.  
  
However, there was a first time for everything. He had lost things before, but never of this magnitude, and never with such high stakes involved. He would try and rectify it. He might even be successful. But he needed to be prepared for what would be asked of him if he failed.  
  
He folded the single piece of paper neatly into thirds, inserted it into an official envelope, and licked the seal. He couldn't help but make a face at the foul taste of glue that the envelope left on his tongue. Someone, somewhere, made a career of producing envelopes and stamps that tasted like anti-freeze on cardboard. No matter, it was all a done deal.  
  
Carefully he wrote the addressee on the envelope and slipped it into the top drawer of his desk. It was his hope that the Secretary of the United States would never actually open it.  
  
**O.S.I.  
WASHINGTON D.C.**  
  
She could feel the tension throughout the building. It was displayed on the faces of the security people as they checked each person entering the lobby. It was in the dour look of Johnny Zissel's face: he had worn a perpetual smile for the past forty years in his capacity as the OSI maintenance man, but not today. It was in the silence of the elevator as it slowly drew toward the top floor.  
  
She walked down the hall and realized that tension was simply in the air. As she approached the large glass doors leading to his outer office, she took in a long breath. Whatever was up, it wasn't going to be pleasant. The glass doors were the only normal thing she had encountered; they opened and closed with their usual ease, making a slight whoosh as the sides brushed against each other.  
  
Callahan looked up at her, Jamie.....he's waiting for you.  
  
Jamie looked at the concern in her friend's eyes, Hey, what's going on around here?  
  
Oscar's waiting, Jamie.  
  
The tall blonde frowned, but turned the knob on the door of his office and walked in, closing the door behind her. Instead of finding him in his usual spot behind the desk, she found him leaning against the bar in the office, a drink in his hand. The lines in his face appeared much deeper than yesterday, but it was probably the morning light in his office, or maybe just lack of sleep.  
  
She went to greet him with a hug and affectionate peck on the cheek as they always did, but instinct stopped her about five feet away from him. He hadn't moved at all. He was still leaning against the cherry wood bar, arms crossed over his chest, drink in hand. He didn't seem the slightest bit aware of her presence.  
  
Her voice held the tiniest spark of fear, Oscar, what's happened?  
  
His eyes flicked up to look into hers,   
  
He still made no move to greet her, and Jamie felt a slight chill run up her spine. She took a small step closer, examining the tension in his face.  
  
Why do you look like the world is coming to an end?  
  
His eyes glistened with a hollowness that Jamie had never seen in them. His voice was unsteady, full of an apprehension and guilt that spoke louder than words.  
  
I screwed up, Babe.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
The Gillespie Project.  
  
Dr. Gillespie....the guy who's been working on the germ to end all germs?  
  
He stared hard at her, His little germ is capable of finishing someone off between 12 and 48 hours after exposure. It can be delivered in a variety of ways to a specified target, or to an array of targets.   
  
The fear in his eyes made the chill rushing up her spine push further into her. She swallowed hard, trying to shove down the alarm forming in her throat.   
  
Jamie struggled to keep her voice even, as the pieces composed a picture, Oscar, please tell me this microbe isn't floating around in the air ducts of this building......  
  
No, but Gillespie's gone.  
  
  
  
Gone, disappeared, vanished, as in no trace of him, the research, the computer files, or the test sequences: four years and eight-freaking-billion-dollars down the-- He stopped abruptly, and looked into Jamie's eyes, I'm sorry, Babe. I don't mean to take this out on you. There's just no trace of him, we have nothing.  
  
Jamie silently digested the facts for a moment. Her instincts told her there was more.  
  
  
  
And what? Gillespie and the project were my responsibility. What more is there to say?  
  
She shook her head at him, C'mon, Oscar, I know you, and you haven't told me all of it.  
  
He looked away, the fear in his eyes making them appear darker than the bitter chocolate Jamie was used to.   
  
His voice sounded like gravel, We have reason to believe that he has fled to the Middle East, where he will probably sell the project to the highest bidder. He looked up at her, Intel suggests that the live microorganisms will be in the possession of some fanatical terrorist organization within 48 hours. Jamie, the ramifications of this.........  
  
His voice died out and he swallowed down the bile trying to rise in his throat. Jamie could feel the guilt emanating from him as if it were her very own. Oscar didn't have to tell her that he held himself solely responsible for the loss of the Gillespie Project; she knew him well enough to know he would. Jamie feared that it went much further than his own self recrimination. She couldn't recall ever seeing his shoulders sag under the weight of a burden, nor such cloud of defeat in his eyes.   
  
Jamie closed the gap between them and stroked the back of his head with her hand, You couldn't have foreseen this, Oscar....it's not your fault.  
  
He stared into his drink, and Jamie dipped her head down to catch his eye, C'mon.......surely we can think of something.....  
  
Oscar set the drink down on the bar, I don't know, Jamie. I just don't know.  
  
She pulled him into her arms, and could feel from the tension in his body that he was fighting to keep a lid on his swirling emotions. It was strength that he needed from her now, and she owed him at least that.   
  
Jamie ran a reassuring hand across his back, We'll think of something. Please don't worry.  
  
He buried his face into her neck, pulling her close.  
  
******************  
  
**AIR FORCE CARGO PLANE  
SOMEWHERE OVER SPAIN**  
  
Jamie leaned back in the uncomfortable seat. She had never become accustomed to the ride of a cargo plane. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the pressure she was feeling. The mission was not only vital to National security, but also to Oscar's longevity as the Director of the O.S.I. He had not let on to her how much hot water he was in over the loss of Dr. Gillespie, but Rudy had never been any good at keeping secrets from her.  
  
She had stayed in his office with him, a pot of coffee and a pile of papers, maps and theories, all night, devising a way to recover what had been taken. The plan which had sprung forth was not exactly a fool proof party line, but for each passing hour that they failed to act, the chance of recovering any part of the project diminished. The fight that had come at around five in the morning was still fresh in her mind.....  
  
_He shook his head at her, No Jamie, I'm sorry, but this is just too damned dangerous. I can't let you do it.  
  
Well I'm sorry too, Oscar, but I don't see any other options right now. If you have an idea you haven't put on the table, feel free....._  
  
_His eyes narrowed, as they did when his anger threatened to overtake his reason, Which part of the word no' didn't you understand? The n' or the   
  
She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and came right back, This is as solid a plan as we're going to nail down right now, and you know it.....God, if I were any other agent, we wouldn't be having this discussion--  
  
The anger in his voice scared her slightly, --You're damned right about that, I wouldn't allow anyone else to question my authority and get away with it--  
  
--That is so unfair, Oscar, I'm not questioning your authority; but if we're going to be brutally honest, you wouldn't be having this problem if I wasn't the agent slated for the mission. If you have so little confidence and trust in me, then why don't you just--  
  
He slammed his hand down on his desk, the loud slap causing Jamie to stop in mid sentence. Oscar leaned closer across the desk, his eyes glowing with anger, his nostrils flaring slightly.  
  
Is that what you really think? That I don't have confidence in you? That I don't trust you?  
  
Jamie had never witnessed such unchecked hostility in him, and she found herself frozen in silence.  
  
His voice grew dark with ire, How could you possibly say something like that to me?   
  
He paced the length of his office like a caged animal, glaring at her. After a few minutes, he stopped, and ran his hands over his face.   
  
When he finally continued, his tone was soft and gentle, I would trust you with my life, Jamie, don't you know that?  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes; he meant it. She felt moisture begin to sting her cheeks, and she quickly wiped her face.  
  
You are right about one thing; it is precisely because it's you that I am hesitant, but not for the reasons you think. Wearily, he plopped down into his chair, leaning into the cool leather, It isn't because I don't have confidence in you, or that I don't trust you....it's because I can't bear to lose you, Jamie. Which I suppose is one more reason that I should be replaced as Director: I've lost my objectivity.  
  
Jamie felt the moisture welling up in her eyes again, and she looked away for a moment, then she walked over to his chair, and knelt down in front of him.  
  
Has someone actually suggested that you step down?   
  
After a moment, he nodded and looked away.   
  
She placed a gentle hand on his knee, Then that person hasn't been paying attention. He looked back at her and she smiled slightly, You lost your objectivity with me a long time ago, and despite that, our successes far outweigh our failures.  
  
My lack of objectivity regarding you is not the only problem.  
  
The Gillespie Project.  
  
  
  
Which brings us back to I have to go in, Oscar.  
  
  
  
Why are being like this?  
  
He pulled the hand resting on his knee into his own, Tell me, Jamie, how would you feel if you couldn't recover the missing files, and we were attacked with that very technology?  
  
Oh c'mon, Oscar, they're not going to--  
  
--Just answer the question.  
  
Jamie looked away from him, and said nothing. Gently, he pulled her face back toward him.  
  
It would tear you up inside, and we both know it.  
  
She gripped his hand tightly, I know you're just trying to protect me, and I love you for that Oscar, I do, but right now, this is the best plan we've got, and I'm the best choice for the mission, and you know it. We have to do what's right in the big picture. I know you don't like to let numbers decide these kinds of things, but this time, there's no choice. I've got to at least try...  
  
He shook his head, What if our intel is faulty?  
  
Like that's never happened before.....  
  
What if you're captured and I can't get to you in time?  
  
Oh c'mon Oscar, that's a risk I've taken on every mission since I started working for you.  
  
He heaved a large sigh; there was no talking her out of it, and he knew it. But the thought of her going into such unfriendly territory alone, petrified him. His fear of losing her was something he had never overcome; this was just one of the few times he had allowed her to see it.  
  
His voice was almost inaudible with resignation,   
  
_Jamie looked out the window of the plane, it was pitch black on the ground, and she could see nothing. She knew that they were now flying over vaguely hostile territory. The running lights of the plane had been turned off, and they were on instruments only. She shivered slightly: maybe Oscar had been justified in his fear, maybe this was only a fool's errand.  
  
She closed her eyes. She couldn't afford to think that way, and she knew it. She pressed the button that lit up the face of her watch, and glanced at the time. Only one more hour to go, and she would have to face the thing that scared her more than any mission ever could: she would have to parachute into the target zone.  
  
Jamie couldn't dwell on it, if she did, she would lose her nerve. And none of them could afford for that to happen.  
  
****************  



	2. Chapter 2

**AIR FORCE CARGO PLANE  
OVER DESERT NEAR TABRIZ**  
  
Jamie stood by the open cargo door, praying silently to a God she wasn't sure she still believed in. She was having trouble catching her breath, and was barely aware of the lieutenant next to her, counting down. She felt sick. She glanced back inside, at the cargo bay - why couldn't she just go sit back down in her seat?  
  
  
  
Maybe this _was_ a suicide mission. How in the hell was she going to penetrate a compound of fanatical terrorists who had teamed up with a scientific madman?   
  
  
  
This was completely insane. She knew that now. Oscar had been right, the plan was impossible, and there would be nothing but failure if she even attempted it. Not to mention, she was going to have to _freaking jump_ out of the plane.....  
  
One......mark. Jump.......Jump! Miss Sommers....JUMP!  
  
She looked into the concerned face of the lieutenant and realized she had missed the mark. She also recognized that she was paralyzed with fear.  
  
I....I can't.  
  
You've already missed the mark. If you don't jump in the next five seconds, you'll land in the middle of the city of Tabriz. Go, now!  
  
Jamie was hyperventilating, I....oh....I can't do this....  
  
The lieutenant grabbed hold of her upper arms, and was preparing to push. Without thinking, Jamie struck out at him with her right arm, sending him crashing into the side of the plane, knocking him out cold. Tears were gushing down her face, and she began to feel light-headed.   
  
And then everything went black.  
  
******************  
  
The jerking motion of being pulled upward startled her into consciousness. It was pitch black all around her, but she recognized the feeling of falling through the air; and it panicked her. But she had to stay calm. The automatic deployment of the CYPRES must have fired at 1000 feet, there could be only moments before she hit the ground.   
  
She didn't bother looking at her altimeter, she knew the ground was racing up toward her. Gently she pulled down on the toggles, trying to slow her descent, but she was flying blind. This was not the best way to start off a mission.  
  
A moment later, her legs hit the sand, hard. Jamie fell over, but realized quickly that her bionic legs were not in anyway impaired. She couldn't fight the tears seeping out of her eyes, nor the memories from the last time she jumped from a plane. But there wasn't time for this.  
  
Jamie rolled to her knees, and unbuckled the harness, quickly folding the remnants of her chute up into a big ball. She stuffed as much of it as she could into her helmet, and zipped out of her jumpsuit. There was nothing more she could do to cover her entrance into Iran, save for digging a whole in the sand and burying the gear, which she did as fast as her bionic limbs allowed her to do.  
  
Still on all fours, Jamie surveyed the area around her; the only light was from the three-quarter crescent moon. The sand dunes appeared to stretch on as far as she could see, but she knew that somewhere beyond them was Tabriz. From her small bag of gear, she pulled a tiny pen light and a compass. Once she knew which way was North, she took off at a dead run across the sand.  
  
********************  
  
**RUDY'S LAB  
O.S.I., WASHINGTON D.C.  
**  
The small mustached man leaned against the table, arms crossed in front of him, watching his lanky friend pace the length of the lab once again. He had been pacing for hours, and Rudy had been unable to accomplish a thing. It's not that he would have been able to concentrate without the pacing, but he was willing to try anything to keep his mind off of the incident surrounding Jamie's parachute jump, which the lieutenant had reported. They hadn't heard from her since. Rudy watched Oscar pace up the lab again, and he shook his head.  
  
Oscar, take it easy, I'm sure she's okay.  
  
Goldman turned toward Rudy and growled, Then why haven't we heard from her?  
  
Could be anything, and you know it. Maybe she just hasn't had the opportunity, or maybe the reception in Tabriz isn't all that and a bag o' chips....  
  
Oscar glared in Rudy's direction, he was in no mood for the doctor's odd bird sense of humor, What if something's happened to her?  
  
He voiced the thing that had gripped both of their hearts in fear. Rudy remained silent for a moment, and when he answered, it was very soft.  
  
And if it has, what can you do from here? Rudy held Oscar's dark eyes for a moment longer, then looked away, What can either of us do?  
  
In answer, Oscar picked up his worried pacing once more. Rudy studied his friend's appearance: The impeccably neat Oscar was disheveled, unshaven, had dark circles under his eyes, and looked strikingly pale. At the very least, he needed some sleep.  
  
Wells kept his voice even, Hey....why don't you go lie down for awhile, hmmm? You look exhausted.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
Rudy let out a long sigh of air, it was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
******************  
  
**TABRIZ**  
  
The woman in the black _chador_ moved quietly and quickly along through the streets. It was as expected: clad in a _chador_ and _hijab_, she could move through the city unnoticed. When she encountered others, she simply looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact. It worked well until she saw the café confirmed as the cover for the terrorist organization Gillespie cut a deal with - she stared a little too long at it, and caught the attention of the men inside.  
  
A man near the entrance screamed at her in what she recognized as a Persian dialect. He grabbed her hard, before she had a chance to retreat. It sounded like he was questioning her, but Jamie didn't have a clue what he was saying. After she did not respond, he shoved her to the ground. Another man kicked her in the kidney, and a third man was heading toward her with a wooden club.   
  
Jamie's survival instinct kicked in, and she lashed out with her feet at the man holding her to the ground, sending him careening into a glass window of the café, smashing it into small fragments. Unconscious, he slid to the ground. Springing up, she grabbed the man with the club, bending his arm backward. He screamed just before the snap of the bone, and the club fell to the ground. A younger man ripped the _hijab_ from her face and was startled at the pale woman beneath. He began speaking very excitedly to his colleagues, as they started toward her.  
  
Jamie muttered under her breath, Damn, I'm not this bionic....  
  
The young man heard her and recognized the dialect, __  
  
Jamie used the moment to exercise the only option left to her: she ran. A group of men took up the chase through the crowded streets. She knew there would be no immediate escape without either revealing her bionics to the city at large, or by finding a clever alternative. Then she saw them: a huge cluster of women in _chadors_, sitting on the ground under a canopy, praying.  
  
She slipped into the middle of the sea of women, and bent toward the ground, mimicking their actions. But she was the only woman without an _hijab_. The men chasing her were checking every woman in a _chador_ as they searched through the streets. There would be no covering her identity if they scrambled through the flock of praying women.  
  
The brown eyes watching the strange woman from beneath an _hijab_ shined bright with inquisitive fascination. She moved closer to the pale stranger who was muttering something akin to babble as opposed to a language. The dark orbs darted to the commotion in the street. A group of men were yelling about some pale woman masquerading in a _chador.....  
  
_The eyes smiled. It was an adventure a thirteen year old Iranian girl could only dream of, and it had landed in her lap! She reached under her chador and yanked at the black fabric, ripping a large piece of it away. She shoved it under the nose of the woman next to her.  
  
Hazel eyes met brown as the recipient looked to see the face of her savior. All she could see were the mischievous eyes of a teenager. Jamie quickly placed the material over the lower half of her face, as though it were an _hijab_. The young girl implored her with her eyes to simply follow her motions.  
  
The men approached the women and began lifting heads, checking for uncovered faces. The young girl watched in fascination as they questioned many of the older women about a foreigner in a _chador_ without an _hijab_. The women only shook their heads, keeping their eyes trained to the ground. The injustice of it all infuriated the young girl.   
  
What were men in her country? Bullies who fancied themselves better than anything on earth. Any woman with half an education knew better. Even at her tender age, the girl knew that the whole prophets proclaimed women lesser than men was nothing but crap spun by frightened men who wanted to control their society.  
  
The men checked a few more women, then continued on their way. Jamie took a deep breath as she stopped the intermittent bowing and muttering. The young girl next to her stopped as well, and once again was staring at her.   
  
Jamie leaned in close to the girl, almost hugging her, I realize you have no idea what I'm saying, but I think thank you is something that transcends language.  
  
She stood up to leave, and the clear voice from below startled her, You're welcome.  
  
Jamie stared at the smiling brown eyes, You speak English?  
  
Yes. Don't look so surprised, not all women in my country are denied an education.  
  
But you speak it so well.....  
  
My teacher says I have a.....what do you call it .... a _gift_! I have a _gift_ for languages.  
  
What's your name?  
  
It is Paree.  
  
You not only have a gift, Paree, you are one. Thanks for helping me out. Jamie smiled and began heading down an alleyway, when she realized the girl was following her, Aren't you supposed to be praying?  
  
The brown eyes smiled again,   
  
Then I think you should probably get back to it, honey, before you get in trouble.  
  
I've never met anyone like you. What are you called?  
  
  
  
Jamie. That's unusual. What does it mean?  
  
Well....I don't think it means anything really. It's just what my parents named me.  
  
Oh. My name is fairy in English - I think that's the word.  
  
Jamie smiled almost to herself, As in fairy god-mother.....  
  
The girl continued to walk with Jamie through several streets, asking questions about people and places outside of Iran. After ten minutes or so, Jamie knew she needed to be on her own, and she was concerned that the girl's inquisitive nature would be met by wrath from her parents.  
  
Hey, Paree, isn't your mother going to wonder where you are?  
  
The girl looked down, I don't have a mother. She died six years ago.  
  
And your father?  
  
The girl shook her head, He left Iran before my mother died. I'm not sure where he lives.  
  
Jamie knelt in front of the child, Who do you live with? Who takes care of you?  
  
The village women take turns hiding me.  
  
_Hiding_ you?  
  
The men have no use for one like me. I am a burden to them.  
  
Paree, you're not a burden to anyone.  
  
Maybe not in your country, but here, I am considered less than a boy. Not worth as much - is that how you say it?  
  
Jamie was disgusted but answered anyway, Yes, that's how you say it, but reality it is not. Where do you stay when no one can take you in?  
  
I have places......   
  
The girl eyed the strange woman before her, it was becoming clear that they had one thing in common: in the city of Tabriz, they were outcasts and unwelcome.   
  
Do you want to see my hiding places? Perhaps you might need such a place.  
  
Jamie's eyes darted to the brown ones peeking out from behind the _hijab_; the girl was sharp.  
  
Paree, it's unwise for you to become involved with me--  
  
--Please, I want to help. I know what it is like to be alone here.  
  
The girl took Jamie's hand and began to lead her through the streets of Tabriz.  
  
*******************  
  
**OUTER OFFICE OF OSCAR GOLDMAN  
O.S.I., WASHINGTON D.C.**  
  
Rudy pushed the glass doors open and smiled slightly at Callahan, Is he in there?  
  
Yes, but.....  
  
  
  
Callahan was not forthcoming.  
  
  
  
He's in a pretty bad mood, Rudy.  
  
Rudy nodded, He's really worried, Peggy. They exchanged a knowing look, then Rudy continued, Still no word?  
  
Not a peep. He's been climbing the walls in there, and the constant calls haven't helped.  
  
  
  
The Secretary.....among others. They're leaning on him pretty hard about this Gillespie thing.  
  
  
  
What's his beef with Mr. Goldman anyway?  
  
Power struggle, Callahan, pure and simple. Oscar has more, Jack wants it. He's using the loss of the Gillespie Project to make Oscar look inept with the boys upstairs.  
  
Poor Mr. Goldman....  
  
Rudy nodded, entered the office and closed the door behind him, leaving Callahan to ponder the intricacies of inter-governmental politics on her own.  
  
Oscar was sitting at his desk, he looked up at the sound of the closing door and glared at Rudy, What is it?  
  
Hey....is that any way to talk to the guy who's going to buy you dinner?  
  
Oscar removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, Thanks Rudy, but I've got a ton of work here.  
  
You have to eat, Oscar.  
  
I had something already.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What, what?  
  
What did you eat, Oscar?  
  
Annoyed, Oscar slammed a drawer shut with more force than required as he stood, Food, Rudy. I ate food.  
  
It was a losing battle, and Wells knew it. As Oscar started by him, Rudy gently took him by the arm.  
  
You need to get some sleep, you look like hell.  
  
I'm fine, Rudy.  
  
It's been two days, Oscar, and you've been three straight without eating or sleeping. You've had nothing but aggravation, worry and coffee. How long do you think you can keep going like this?  
  
Until I hear from her.  
  
He broke away from the doctor and headed toward the bar. Rudy, prepared for this eventuality, pulled a loaded syringe from his jacket pocket. Knowing Oscar would never consent, Rudy moved quietly behind the larger man and plunged the syringe into his arm right through his shirt, expelling the contents into his bloodstream.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Oscar's eyes began to light up with anger, but a few seconds later, they dulled with the effect of the drug. Rudy put an arm around Oscar's waist and moved him quickly toward the couch.  
  
You'll be fine, Oscar. I just gave you something that will let you sleep for awhile.  
  
Damnit, Rudy......damn it......  
  
His words were beginning to slur as Rudy swung his legs onto the couch and placed a pillow beneath his head. The doctor walked over to a cabinet next to the bar, opened it and reached in, extracting a blanket. He moved back to Oscar and covered him with it.  
  
Oscar was barely awake, his eyes fighting to stay open, Rudy..... what about Jamie?  
  
Rudy sat on the coffee table next to his friend, placing a calming hand on his arm, As soon as I hear anything, I'll wake you.  
  
His eyes were fluttering, but he was still resisting,   
  
Easy pal, I promise I'll wake you. Now just relax and go to sleep.  
  
Rudy lingered a moment longer, checking Goldman's heart rate and respiration, making sure he was all right. Satisfied that Oscar would sleep through the night, the doctor stood up and headed for the door. He switched off the lights and gently closed the door behind him. He glanced up at Callahan, whose eyes silently questioned him.  
  
He's asleep, Callahan. I'd appreciate it if you held all the calls and kept everyone out of there for the next few hours, okay?  
  
Wow.....how did you talk him into that?  
  
Rudy smiled and pulled the empty syringe from his pocket, I had a little help.  
  
Callahan shook her head, It must have been a surprise attack then, because he never would have gone for it.  
  
When you're right you're right.  
  
Rudy headed for the glass doors, and Callahan called after him, There's going to be hell to pay when he wakes up you know......  
  
As long as he gets some rest Callahan, I don't care.  
  
******************  



	3. Chapter 3

**OUTSKIRTS OF TABRIZ**  
  
The abandoned shack just on the outskirts of Tabriz had few comforts in it. There was a bedroll, a candle and a few books, some of which were in English, Jamie noted.  
  
Paree smiled at the taller woman, It isn't much, but when there is nothing else--  
  
--Hey, it's better than sleeping in an alley. Jamie smiled at the girl, then sat down on the bedroll. Paree, you seem very outgoing for a teenage girl in Iran. How did you learn English?  
  
I have read much from your American literature.  
  
How did you even get English books here?  
  
There is a black market for such things, and my teacher buys them for me. She says a woman with my mind should exercise it.  
  
I think your teacher is a very wise woman.  
  
Jamie.....why are you here in Tabriz? Why were those men chasing you?  
  
I'm an investigative reporter from California - do you know where that is?  
  
It's on the west coast of the United States.  
  
That's right. I'm here to write an article about life in your country.  
  
And the men?  
  
I'm afraid I stared at them. I'm not used to keeping my eyes trained to the ground, it's very different where I'm from.  
  
Why are you dressed in a _chador _then? Why not just come here as an American reporter?  
  
The girl was extremely bright, and Jamie knew she needed to exit the conversation, or the girl might catch on to things that would only wind up hurting her.  
  
I wanted to know what life is like for women here, what better way than to try and be one? Before the girl could answer, Jamie continued, Listen, I'm going to head back into the city now, and look around. Will you be okay?  
  
The girl laughed, a very pleasant sound, somewhat musical, Of course! I will be at a villager's house tonight, her husband is traveling on business. You can stay here, if you need to.  
  
Thank you, Paree. I might just do that.  
  
The agent turned to look at the girl, so she continued, When you have time maybe tomorrow or the next day, will you tell me about life in America? I really want to learn about it from someone who lives there.  
  
I'd love to.  
  
Jamie smiled and left the shack, heading back to the city. She wondered how long the girl would last in Tabriz if some of the more conservative people realized just how bright she really was. For one of her age, she possessed an intelligence and a wisdom that was not only well beyond her years, but was equal to many of the great revolutionary thinkers of modern times. With more education and access to Western ideas...... Paree might be a leader who could end the oppression of women in her country.  
  
Jamie did not want to allow herself to continue the train of thought; there was a mission to complete. Besides, Paree was a thirteen year old girl, not a revolutionary. Still, a mind like hers was a rarity in any country.   
  
*****************  
  
**TABRIZ CAFE  
BASEMENT  
  
**The small man with the glasses and lab coat moved from one table full of glass vials to another, checking and calculating at a computer set up in between. His complexion was far too pale to be of the region; and indeed, he was not. He heard the approaching footfalls and sighed deeply.  
  
He turned, irritated, How many times must I tell you not to interrupt me?  
  
Don't take that tone with me, Dr. Gillespie.  
  
The small man's nose twitched slightly, and he nervously pushed his glasses further up to keep them from sliding down, I wasn't taking a tone, Ahkmed, but if you want my calculations to turn these samples into live weapons, I need the time and quiet in which to do that, don't I?  
  
We need to move your lab.  
  
You can't! These samples are at a critical stage, any jarring movement could ruin them. Why in the hell do we need to move?  
  
An American woman dressed in a _chador_ and _hijab s_howed up in the city today. She seemed far too interested in the café for it to be a coincidence, and she was quite skilled in self-defense. She is probably a government agent.  
  
Government agent? That's ridiculous.  
  
You've said yourself that the O.S.I. has vast resources.  
  
Yes, but to track me this quickly....and then to send a _woman_ into Tabriz? That's insane.  
  
Perhaps. But maybe they thought a woman would simply not be noticed. It does not matter. We will move your lab, and then we will deal with the woman.  
  
Ahkmed headed toward the door, but Gillespie's voice made him turn back, You should have disposed of her when you first saw her. I don't like this. I don't like it at all.  
  
No one is paying you to like it, doctor. Just make good on the biotoxin, collect your money, and we will never have to see each other again.  
  
Ahkmed walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
******************  
  
**CITY OF TABRIZ**  
  
Jamie found a quiet alley on the edge of the city. Her check-in was long overdue, and she knew that Oscar had probably paced a hole in the carpet by now. She sat down on an overturned bucket, and removed the makeshift _hijab_ from her face. It was good to feel air circulating around her mouth and nose again.  
  
She pulled the small radio out from under her _chador_, and yanked the antennae up.   
  
She depressed a button and spoke into the mouthpiece, Snow White, come in, this is Grumpy. Do you read?  
  
There was nothing but static on the other end. She tried again.  
  
Snow White, this is Grumpy.....how do you read?  
  
Still nothing. Jamie could only hope that it was a temporary reception problem, and not some kind of damage to the radio. She looked around for a more comfortable place to sit. The café would have to wait until nightfall; the Cro-Magnon warriors currently inhabiting the place were not about to invite her in.   
  
Jamie settled on the ground, leaning against a building, hidden behind a pile of trash. She pulled out the watch in the pocket of the pants she wore underneath the _chador_; there wasn't a lot of time left before her scheduled pick-up at the rendezvous point. She had to get into the lab, safely dispose of any working samples, find all the relevant files and destroy any duplicates; then make her way back to the sand dunes - all before three a.m.   
  
At least she didn't have to deal with securing Gillespie. Oscar figured that the man was going to get what he deserved once he found himself unable to deliver to hopping mad terrorists. And when he had explained it to Jamie, his eyes had been unable to cover his amusement. Jamie couldn't keep the small smile that played across her lips; it was so like Oscar to see the logical solution to the more complicated aspects of a mission, and then be entertained by it.  
  
Her mind drifted to the fact that she had been unable to contact him since her arrival in the god-forsaken arid hellhole she was in. Oscar was most likely beside himself with worry by now. Jamie hoped that he wasn't blowing a gasket, driving Rudy and Callahan nuts, or worse, offering his resignation to the Secretary.  
  
It was nearing six o'clock, and many people were out and about, some heading home, some out for the evening. Her alley was more of a thoroughfare than she had anticipated. She needed to find a safer location in which to wait: Paree's shack. Jamie gathered herself together and quickly headed to the outskirts of the city.  
  
*****************  
  
**OSCAR GOLDMAN'S OFFICE  
O.S.I., WASHINGTON D.C.**  
  
The morning sunlight was streaming in through the windows of the office, but the sole occupant was sound asleep. He was still lying on the couch, head on the pillow where Rudy had placed it, blanket covering him. He did not stir when the office door opened, and the man who had shot him up with a sedative the night before, entered quietly.   
  
Rudy was carrying a large brown bag, which he set carefully on the coffee table. He sat down next to it, and gently shook the shoulder of the sleeping man.  
  
Oscar......c'mon, wake up.  
  
The tall man moaned slightly and turned his head away from the noise.  
  
Wells shook his friend a little harder, No kidding pal, it's time for you to look alive. Let's go..... Come on Oscar...  
  
Goldman's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he instinctively raised a hand to cover the brightness of the light in the room. His head pounded like the worst hangover in creation, but he couldn't remember what had-- _Rudy_.  
  
He glared at the man sitting on the coffee table, his voice groggy and full of sleep, What the hell did you shoot me up with anyway? Tranquilizer for a gorilla?  
  
Yeah, that was it exactly.  
  
This isn't funny, Rudy......  
  
I just wanted you to sleep through the night. How do you feel?  
  
Perfectly dreadful.  
  
Rudy took a long look at the tired eyes and pallid complexion of the man lying before him, and concern washed through him anew.  
  
You really don't look good, Oscar.  
  
Oscar started to push himself up, and Rudy pulled him the rest of the way.  
  
All thanks to you, pal......I feel hung over.  
  
Rudy checked Oscar's pulse, You'll feel better after you eat something. Goldman groaned at the suggestion of food, but Rudy was unmoved, No kidding. I've got scrambled eggs, toast and bacon.  
  
Oscar leaned back into the couch, holding his head, You sure know how to cheer a guy up, Rudy.....just tell me there's coffee.  
  
Yeah, there's coffee.  
  
Rudy handed him a cup, and as Oscar took it, their eyes locked; they couldn't avoid it any longer.  
  
Goldman pulled the top off the coffee and took a sip, Still no word?  
  
I'm afraid not.  
  
Why the hell did I let her go in, Rudy? What was I thinking?  
  
This isn't your fault, Oscar, anymore than Gillespie taking off is..... You're not omnipotent, anymore than you are clairvoyant.  
  
Oscar pushed down the emotions trying to bubble up inside him, and stared into his coffee, Tell that to Jamie.  
  
Wells nodded, Try not to worry.  
  
Goldman let out a long unsteady sigh of air, like he was having trouble catching his breath.  
  
Rudy placed a hand on Oscar's shoulder, gently squeezing it, You okay?  
  
Sure. I'm just...I don't know, a little tired I think.  
  
Rudy took in his friend's waning pallor, and noticed the fine sheen of sweat that had broken out on Oscar's forehead. He reached up and felt the warmth emanating from Oscar's face. Rudy removed the cup from his hand, and set it on the table. He gently probed the area around Oscar's throat, and found that the glands there were enlarged. Too tired to fight him off, Oscar leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch, ignoring Rudy's examination of him.  
  
His nose started to run, so he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it. He felt hot, tired and fatigued; and now he had the sniffles. Obviously, he was coming down with a cold. He was startled when Rudy grabbed the handkerchief from his hand and looked at it, then wordlessly tilted Oscar's head to look at his nose.  
  
Oscar tried to wave him off, annoyed,   
  
Rudy's voice was firm, Settle down. Oscar glared at him, so the doctor expounded, There's blood on the handkerchief, look.  
  
Goldman glanced at the white cloth and saw that it was covered with blood. He reached up to wipe his nose and the back of his hand had a red streak across it. They held each other's eyes as the most immediate explanation leapt into their minds. A look of alarm filtered into Oscar's eyes.  
  
Rudy kept his voice calm, Don't panic, I've got you. It'll be all right.  
  
***************  



	4. Chapter 4

**OUTSKIRTS OF TABRIZ**  
  
Nightfall in the desert is cold and dark, and Paree's shack offered little protection from the former, nor much to illuminate the latter. Jamie shivered as she began to remove the _chador_. There was no more need to preserve the illusion it provided. At this point, the fabric was in the way. She folded the _chador_ and left in on Paree's bedroll. Jamie adjusted the equipment in the pockets of her black cargo pants, and once again pulled out her radio.  
  
Snow White, this is Dopey, do you copy?  
  
The air remained silent.  
  
Snow White, where the hell are you?  
  
Dopey, this is Doc.....boy am I glad to hear your voice.  
  
Jamie recognized Rudy's voice and smiled, Hello there, Doc, it's nice to hear you too.  
  
Rudy's timbre held a tint of reproach in it, We've been worried sick, you know.  
  
I couldn't get reception until now, don't know why. Where's Snow White, is he okay?  
  
There was a slight hesitation before Rudy answered, He's....not available at the moment.  
  
_Not available? _Rudy was a terrible liar.Something was up.....  
  
Rudy, what's going on?  
  
Nothing. Really. Listen, I'm going to pass you to Russ, he has information for you.  
  
Jamie's brow crinkled: where was Oscar?  
  
Russ' voice was as always, calm and matter-of-fact, Here's the dope, Dopey.....we need to move the rendezvous time up to midnight. Do you copy that?  
  
Jamie sighed, Yeah, I copy it, but I don't like it.  
  
  
  
No, I'll make it work. Somehow. It wasn't like I had the luxury of time before.....why the change?  
  
We just want to get you out of there sooner, that's all.  
  
Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Russ....what's going on? Where's Oscar?  
  
He's just not here at the moment, nothing to worry about. And Jamie, whatever you do, bring back the files with Gillespie's notes. You'd better get going. Base out.  
  
The radio went silent, and Jamie's heart leapt into her throat. Something onerous had to have happened, and they weren't telling her. Her mind began to race with the possibilities, none of them pleasant. She put the radio away and quickly headed out toward the city. The least she could do was complete the mission. The sooner she could get out, the sooner she would know what was going on in Washington.  
  
***************  
  
**OSCAR's OFFICE  
WASHINGTON D.C.**  
  
Do you think she knows?  
  
How could she?  
  
Rudy pursed his lips together, Keep me posted. I want to know the minute she's on the plane with the notes.  
  
Don't worry, as soon as she is, I'll have you patched in to her.  
  
Rudy started for the door, but Russ stopped him, How is he?  
  
Not good would be a colossal understatement.  
  
Russ nodded and Rudy left the room.  
  
****************  
  
**TABRIZ**   
  
The streets were much quieter than earlier in the evening. Most people were in for the night, and the few still out and about were in one of the two bars in the city. The moon was somewhat bright, but was about to be covered by clouds drifting toward it through the night sky.  
  
Jamie quickly made her way toward the alleyway behind the café. She glanced around and saw no one, certainly not the diminutive figure observing her from the shadows. In a smooth movement, Jamie bent down low and thrust herself up to the second floor balcony. After clearing the railing, Jamie pulled the knob off the French doors and quietly entered the back hallway.  
  
It didn't take long to search the second floor. There was nothing but a few rooms containing restaurant supplies. The first floor yielded nothing of interest either, save for an overly ripe banana that Jamie gratefully devoured.   
  
There had to be more, and the only place left to look was the basement. She prayed that the O.S.I. intel had not been faulty. That thought led her to Oscar. The pensive conversations she had with both Russ and Rudy told her that something was wrong. And she hated not knowing. She recalled the last time she had seen Oscar at the airport.....  
  
_He stood protectively close to her as they waited for the plane. She could feel the worry emanating from him, and wished she could do something to calm his fears. Jamie reached down and pulled his hand into hers. Oscar looked down at her and squeezed the hand holding his.  
  
Watch yourself over there, you hear me?  
  
Stop worrying, Oscar. I'll be fine.  
  
He turned toward her, placing his hands on her upper arms, Just remember not to make eye contact with anyone, especially the men. Don't call attention to yourself--  
  
--Hey, I'm not a rookie! I've got it wired.  
  
She smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood, but he wasn't buying it.   
  
Jamie ran a hand along the fabric of his jacket lapel, C'mon Oscar, I'll be okay.  
  
He put his arm around her and pulled her close as the plane taxied to within twenty feet of them. Slowly he walked her toward the cargo door as a lieutenant lowered the steps. Jamie felt him suppress a shiver and tightened her arm around his waist.  
  
Relax, chief, I'll get the goods.  
  
He turned her toward him when they reached the steps, holding her closer still, You be careful, babe. Don't take any unnecessary risks. If it gets to rocky, just get the hell out. Understand?  
  
  
  
He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and his lips felt very warm. Jamie pressed her hand against his face, holding his cheek to hers for a moment.  
  
She looked into his eyes, You feel really warm, you okay?  
  
Yeah, I'm fine. Concentrate on the mission, you're going to need all your wits about you for this one.  
  
Jamie turned and stepped up the first two steps, then looked back at him; his eyes looked so sad. She stepped back on the first wrung and kissed his forehead, which felt very hot.  
  
She frowned, concern filling her, but her voice stayed even, I'll see you in a couple of days, Oscar.  
  
Make sure of it, babe._  
  
Jamie shook her head at herself, and moved to the back of the kitchen. If Oscar was ill, Rudy would take care of him; she needed to hold on to that. The faster she found the Gillespie Project, the sooner she could go home. The bolted door was no match for her right arm and in less than a minute, it was open, and she was carefully heading down the pitch black staircase.   
  
There was not so much as a point of light in the stairwell, and somewhere, in the back of her mind, she remembered some bad made for tv movie where the heroine was killed by something living under the stairs. It made her skin crawl. She felt along the wall, and came in contact with a light switch. She flicked it, and the lone light bulb in the center of the room turned on.  
  
There were several lab tables, and a desk in the room, but there was nothing on them. There were file cabinets in the back, and she headed for them. Jamie diligently opened every drawer, but they were all empty. And at that moment, the solitary light bulb in the room decided to cease it's illumination. It flickered and burned out.  
  
  
  
Jamie cautiously moved in the direction of the staircase, and heard a crunching sound under her shoe. Instinctively she looked toward the floor, and was greeted with an odd sight: in addition to the bottom of her shoe, footprints too large to be her own, were glowing in the dark. She glanced toward the staircase, and saw the footprints leading out. The eerie green glow gave her a chill, but it also gave her something to follow.  
  
Jamie traced the luminescent tracks out the back of the café, across the alley and a few doors down, where they stopped at a door leading into what appeared to be some kind of warehouse. She looked up into the sky; thank God the moon had fallen behind clouds, or tracking the footprints would have been much harder. Jamie gripped the large padlock on the door and pulled down until the steel let go. She glanced around and saw no one, so she walked through the door, closing it behind her.  
  
The small figure in the shadows waited a moment, and then followed.  
  
**************  
  
**WASHINGTON HOSPITAL CENTER  
O.S.I. WING**  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders, in a gesture of comfort, C'mon Callahan, don't cry.  
  
The petite blonde couldn't help it, she wept harder. In response, Rudy gently turned her around and pulled her to him. Callahan buried her face in his chest, and let all her pent up sadness go. After a few minutes, Rudy softly pushed her to an arm's length, and wiped away her tears.  
  
You don't want him to wake up and see this, now do you? Callahan shook her head, and Rudy smiled, Good girl. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, Why don't you go get some sleep?  
  
He shouldn't be alone.  
  
I'll be here with him.  
  
He has no family to be here for him, Rudy.  
  
Hey, we're his family; you, me, Steve and Jamie.  
  
But Steve and Jamie aren't here right now.  
  
Steve's stuck in Seoul for a few more days it's true, but Jamie will be back tomorrow. Callahan looked at him with skepticism, so he reassured her, I promise to stay right here. Go get some sleep.  
  
Peggy nodded, took one more look at the sleeping figure, and quietly slipped out the door. Rudy moved next to the bed, and checked the occupant's vital signs. So far, Oscar was holding his own, but Rudy didn't want to wager how long that was going to last. The moan of distress snapped Wells to attention. He ran a soothing hand across Oscar's brow, noting how hot it was to the touch.  
  
Shhhh....easy now.  
  
His patient was gradually becoming more and more uncomfortable, and his vitals were plummeting further with each passing hour. The lab had produced nothing from the blood sample. Rudy had run every test he could think of, and still he didn't know what the hell was wrong. He could, however, make an educated guess based on the bizarre computer readouts the lab had given him: Dr. Gillespie's mystery germ. It had to be. The genetic map of whatever bug was eating Oscar alive was nothing Rudy had ever seen before. And it was aggressive.  
  
Another groan of discomfort from the bed stung him as if the pain was his own. He dipped a cloth into the basin of cold water on the nearby table, and wiped it across Oscar's forehead and then his face. For the moment, it seemed to help. Rudy dunked the cloth again, and held it to his friend's throat, then lifted his head and placed it on the back of his neck.  
  
Oscar groaned again, and his eyes fluttered,   
  
Rudy sat on the edge of the bed, She's not back yet, Oscar, but we heard from her, and she's okay.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I'm here.  
  
It's too hot....  
  
I know.  
  
Rudy pulled the cloth from behind Oscar's neck, wet it again, and put it across his forehead,   
  
Oscar could barely keep his eyes open,   
  
Rudy's voice grew even softer, Close your eyes, go back to sleep. It'll be okay.  
  
A violent coughing spasm gripped Oscar, and Rudy gently held him still. After a minute or so, it was over, leaving Oscar exhausted.  
  
Do you remember anything odd happening to you?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Did you eat or drink something that tasted funny? Did you smell something that wasn't quite right? Was there anything at all out of the ordinary that you remember in the past twenty-four hours?  
  
No, I.....I don't know.  
  
It could be important, Oscar, think.  
  
He couldn't fight it any longer, Can't Rudy....too tired.  
  
It was hard for Rudy to watch Oscar like this, and he fought back the emotion rising in his throat.  
  
He softly stroked Oscar's forehead, It's okay. Just rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oscar's speech was slightly slurred,   
  
  
  
Goldman drifted off to sleep. Wells carefully stood up, so he wouldn't jar the bed, then he bolted for the hallway.  
  
Russ! Go to Oscar's office, and look through his desk. Make sure you're wearing gloves and a mask. I want you to collect any and all envelopes you find, used, new, I don't care.... Put all of them into an airtight, sealed container and bring them here. Have a Hazmat team sweep the office when you're finished. Hurry.  
  
******************  



	5. Chapter 5

**TABRIZ**  
  
Jamie quietly stole through the large warehouse. There were boxes lying all around, and in another part of the room she could see a small amount of light. Using the boxes and crates as cover, she made her way over to it. Makeshift tables had been set up with Bunsen burners, beakers, microscopes, computers and the like. In the corner was a large freezer. There was a sole white box filled with papers on the end of one table: _Gillespie's notes._  
  
Quickly she moved toward the table, and her interest was peaked by the milligrams of crystals in one beaker whose burner was on low. A temperature gauge read 1869.5 degrees Fahrenheit, and yet the crystals were still solid. Jamie moved to each computer and started the disk initialization process, wiping all of the drives clean, erasing any files that were stored there.  
  
She then moved to the freezer and opened it. Inside were sealed vials. Rudy's voice echoed in her head as she reached in to retrieve them.....  
  
_Most biotoxins are stable as long as they are kept at a constant low temperature and in hermetically sealed containers. In order to safely destroy them, you will have to seal them in a biohazard bag and then autoclave them.  
  
  
  
Heat them with a steam pressurized vessel. I'm sure there will be at least one on site. Set the pressure to maximum and then seal the biohazard bag inside.  
  
What if someone removes it?  
  
Only a rubber room candidate would touch it once it's started the process, Jamie. It would be a certain death sentence for anyone in the area.  
  
_Jamie pulled out the biohazard bag, which was folded in a pocket of her black cargo pants. She quickly placed all the vials in it and sealed it. She turned and looked for the autoclave, but didn't see one. Maybe it hadn't been unpacked; Jamie checked several boxes nearby, but to no avail.  
  
Come on....where is it?  
  
There was a lone box up against the back wall. Jamie went to it, and inside, was the item she sought. She quickly set it up the way Rudy had shown her, and placed the bag inside. She sealed the vessel and set it for maximum. At least that part was finished. She went to the box with the papers and looked inside; too many to carry individually, she would simply have to take the box. No sooner had she picked it up, she heard people approaching. She looked around for a hiding place, but it was too late.  
  
I think that's far enough, Miss Sommers.  
  
Jamie looked at the man in the lab coat, How do you know my name?  
  
Process of elimination given the state of the door, and your apparent lack of equipment. As far as I know, Dr. Wells has only one bionic woman. Oscar must be desperate if he's sending you into Iran. Rumor has it that he's extremely....attached to you.  
  
Jamie glared at the man, but chose not to take the bait, You must be Dr. Gillespie.  
  
In the flesh.  
  
Ahkmed walked over to the autoclave, What the hell have you done?  
  
He was about to open it when Gillespie's voice stopped him, Don't touch that! You'll kill us all, you moron. Ahkmed stared at him, so the doctor continued, Once the autoclaving process has begun, the bio-organisms are active until the cycle is complete.  
  
Ahkmed opened the freezer, She's taken all the samples. We have nothing.  
  
Gillespie looked toward the man, I can make more, Ahkmed. And now we have something even more valuable: her. Can you imagine what price she might bring on the open market?  
  
Perhaps we should keep her, Akhmed offered, If she is as close to the Director of the O.S.I. as you say, we could have him on his knees....  
  
Gillespie looked at his watch, I'm afraid we're a little late for that now, Ahkmed.  
  
Jamie looked sharply at him, What are you talking about?  
  
Gillespie smiled at her, I'm afraid I couldn't resist testing out the biotoxin on a human subject.  
  
Jamie closed her eyes and looked down, That's why he felt so feverish when I left. She looked up at Gillespie, There must be an antidote.  
  
Gillespie glanced toward the slowly burning beaker of crystals, Let's just say I'm working on that now, but don't have a resolution yet. Goldman doesn't have enough time left in any case. He was most likely exposed the night before you left for Tabriz.  
  
That makes no sense, I had a lot of contact with him, and I don't feel sick.  
  
That's the beauty of this microbe, Miss Sommers. Once it's ingested by the victim, it alters the DNA markers of the person it's attacking. It will only harm him, unless of course you ingested it from the inciting source as well, although I highly doubt it.  
  
Jamie's voice was soft, So each antidote would have to be created specifically for an individual.  
  
Exactly. Beautiful, isn't it?  
  
But there would have to be a few common denominators, building blocks for an antidote.  
  
Maybe there are, but it makes no difference to you, or to Goldman.  
  
She took a few threatening steps in his direction, but stopped when she heard several guns cocking.   
  
Let's get her secured, Ahkmed.  
  
Ahkmed spoke to his men, who grabbed Jamie, and began tying her with rope.  
  
Don't be ridiculous, Gillespie said, that will never hold her.  
  
Well then, what do we do with her?  
  
Gillespie looked toward the large freezer, Put her in there.  
  
And you think that will hold her?  
  
It's set for sub-zero temperatures. Within five minutes of exposure, her bionic limbs will be useless.  
  
At gunpoint, Jamie moved to the freezer but then hesitated.  
  
Please Miss Sommers, otherwise they will just shoot you right here, and I hate the sight of blood.  
  
  
  
Jamie crawled into the freezer, and the men shut the door behind her. Over the next ten minutes, Akhmed's men cleared out the equipment, and put all that would fit into a truck in the alley.  
  
Gillespie headed out the door, Come on, Akhmed, it's two trips, we'll come back for the rest. And when we do, we'll set the autoclave to explode, just in case Miss Sommers somehow manages to survive the freezer.  
  
The small figure in the shadows waited until the door had closed and she heard the engine of the truck driving away. The girl in the _chador_ ran to the freezer and opened it. Jamie was unable to move her right arm or her legs, but she recognized the brown eyes beneath the _hijab_.  
  
Paree! What are you doing here?  
  
The girl looked down, slightly embarrassed, I followed you. I knew you weren't really a reporter....  
  
You shouldn't have done that....but I'm glad you did. Jamie couldn't resist a smile, Come on, Paree, help me out of here. I can't move my legs.  
  
Paree helped Jamie out of the freezer, but Jamie couldn't stand.  
  
What can be done?  
  
I need you to warm my legs.  
  
Paree looked around the lab, and found a small, portable space heater. She plugged it in and placed it by Jamie. Sommers rubbed her right arm to warm it, and Paree worked on her legs.  
  
Who are you really, Jamie?  
  
Jamie looked at the girl, I'm an agent for the United States Government, Paree. I came here because a man stole a very dangerous weapon and intends to sell it to terrorists. My job is to stop him and get his notes-- Jamie looked at the table where the box containing the notes had been, The notes that are gone now. Damn, can't anything be easy this trip?  
  
How did you break through the padlock on the door? And how did you jump up to the second balcony of the café? And how did you hear the men coming--  
  
Paree, I don't have time to explain all of those things to you now. I know you have questions, but they will have to wait. Look, I need your help. Are you in?  
  
The girl smiled, Of course.  
  
Good. Then help me walk until I get my legs back, okay?  
  
Jamie leaned on the girl and together they walked through the door, and started down the street.  
  
Where are we going?  
  
Jamie looked at the brown eyes under the _hijab_, We have to find out where those men went.  
  
The girl was silent for a moment as they walked, then an idea struck her, I know how we might find that out.  
  
  
  
One of the men is husband to a village woman who sometimes gives me food. She will know all of his places.  
  
I thought the women here weren't allowed to know the business of the men.  
  
Paree smiled, That's what the men think, and that's what they tell to the world. But that is not at all the way it is....  
  
Silent but nosy, huh?  
  
What better way to hear everything than to listen and take it all in? The men think we are too stupid to understand. The women of Tabriz know everything they do, we just don't say anything.  
  
Jamie smiled and allowed the young girl to guide her toward a house on the other side of the city. She silently prayed that they could not only find the men, but secure Gillespie's notes in time to help Oscar. She glanced at her watch: only an hour and a half left to get the goods and get to the rendezvous point. It was going to be tight.  
  
**************  
  
**WASHINGTON HOSPITAL CENTER  
O.S.I. WING, LAB**  
  
Russ walked into the observation chamber of the sealed lab. He found Rudy dressed in a hazmat suit, working with the envelopes. Russ hit a button on the console.  
  
Rudy, how's it going in there?  
  
Rudy looked up at Russ, It's not. I haven't found a goddamn thing.  
  
Russ licked his lips, He's getting worse, Rudy.  
  
I know. I have three more. Maybe one of them will have something.  
  
Wells watched as Russ' lips spread into a thin line and he exited the room. Rudy heaved a long sigh, he was tired. But he couldn't afford to waste time. He looked at the three envelopes. Two were new, and one was addressed to the Secretary in Oscar's hand. After a momentary hesitation, Rudy carefully opened the envelope intended for the Secretary from the bottom. He pulled out the letter, set it aside, and opened the envelope completely up. He scraped at the seal carefully with a scalpel, allowing the remnants to fall onto a microscope slide. He placed the slide in a scope and peered into it.  
  
Bingo: microbes on parade.  
  
*****************  



	6. Chapter 6

**TABRIZ**  
  
The old woman named Golshan, spoke quickly and quietly to Paree. The woman had been extremely wary of Jamie, and she wouldn't speak in front of her, despite the fact that Jamie couldn't understand a word she was saying. After a few minutes, Paree thanked Golshan, and they left.  
  
She thinks her husband is in the town of Marand.  
  
How far is that?  
  
About 25 kilometers northeast of here.  
  
Jamie allowed her head to fall back for a moment; the mission just wasn't going her way. The only good news was that the desert in between the two cities, was exactly where she needed to be in 50 minutes. It was time to move quickly.  
  
Paree, honey, thank you for all of your help, I couldn't have made it this far without you.  
  
But we are not finished.  
  
I can't let you go any further. Not only is it too dangerous, but I have to move fast now, and you won't be able to keep up with me.  
  
The girl looked down, I want to help you.  
  
You have, sweetheart. Jamie lifted the girl's chin, making eye contact, Paree, there is someone very close to me back in Washington who might die if I don't get to Dr. Gillespie's notes in time.  
  
Your family?  
  
He is as close to me as family, yes.  
  
Will I ever see you again?  
  
Jamie smiled, As smart as you are? I expect you to be running this country before too long, Paree.  
  
Such things are not open to women here.  
  
Jamie kissed the child's forehead, Good-bye Paree, and thank you for everything.  
  
Good-bye, Jamie. I hope you can help your friend.  
  
Me too.  
  
Paree watched in amazement as Jamie ran, quickly picking up speed. Within a moment she had disappeared from view. But Paree knew that she would never be able to handle the men by herself. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her toward the stables at Golshan's house. She might not be able to keep up with Jamie, but a horse could....  
  
***************  
  
**WASHINGTON HOSPITAL CENTER  
O.S.I. WING  
  
**Rudy finished hooking up the respirator to Oscar, and watched in silent sadness as the machine began to breath for the man who no longer could make his lungs do the work. Goldman stirred slightly, and Rudy brushed a hand over his brow.  
  
Shhh......it's okay.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Rudy saw a hand trying to move toward him. He pulled his own hand out of his pocket and gently grasped the larger one in his.  
  
I'm here, pal.  
  
The door opened and Callahan walked in with Russ in tow. Rudy looked at them grimly.  
  
Russ finally asked the question, The envelope?  
  
The one containing Oscar's letter to the Secretary had Gillespie's microbe all over the seal. He would have ingested it when he licked the envelope.  
  
Callahan looked at them, That's great news, isn't it? I mean, can't you figure out what to do now?  
  
It's not that simple, Peggy, Rudy sighed, I wish it were. The microbe on the seal is like nothing I've ever seen. When I compared it to the blood sample I took from Oscar, it was like night and day.  
  
I don't understand, Rudy, Russ said, a germ's a germ.  
  
Rudy shook his head, Not anymore Russ. Dr. Gillespie changed the parameters. This is a smart germ that once active in the bloodstream, mutates to attack each specific host, creating a completely new DNA marker.  
  
You mean like a designer germ?  
  
Yes Callahan, Rudy continued, I'm afraid that's exactly what I mean.  
  
Russ looked at Wells, There must be something you can do.  
  
Rudy nodded sadly, Yes, I can try and make him comfortable.  
  
The meaning of it tore at their hearts: comfortable until he dies, nothing more.  
  
Callahan looked away, fighting off tears. Russ took in a ragged breath of air.  
  
Rudy looked at the younger man, Any news on Jamie?  
  
Not yet. She's got another 43 minutes. Will Gillespie's notes make any difference?  
  
Rudy shook his head, Not unless he calculated the exact antidote for Oscar's DNA and wrote it down. Without some kind of clue, it will take years for me to figure out the exact antidote.  
  
How much time does he have, Rudy?  
  
Wells' voice was grave, I hope he can hold out until Jamie gets here so she can at least say good-bye to him.  
  
Russ looked down, It's such a waste.  
  
Rudy gently stoked the top of Oscar's hand with his thumb, Yes it is.  
  
*****************  
  
**MARAND**  
  
Fortunately the town of Marand is small, for after tearing through the streets as fast as her bionic limbs would move, Jamie found the truck parked outside a building. The men were going in and out, unloading the contents. She saw the lone white box, sitting on the edge of the truck, a man just about to pick it up.  
  
  
  
Jamie launched herself toward him, knocking him down, the box falling between them. Two other men came out at the sound of the disturbance, guns at the ready. When they saw Jamie, they fired. She rolled behind a trash can, and peeked out from behind it. The white box was on its side, the papers threatening to fly out at any moment.  
  
Then she heard it. She thought she had heard the sound before, but hadn't tuned in to listen to it. Horse's hooves beating the ground at a fast clip. Jamie looked up and saw a small figure in _chador_ racing toward the men with the guns, she did not have to see the sparkling brown eyes underneath the _hijab_ to know who it was.  
  
Paree! No!!  
  
Jamie sprang from behind the trash cans, throwing herself at the nearest armed man. Keeping her head low, Paree reached for a large piece of wood laying on top of a pile of lumber as she rode toward the other man with a gun. He fired and missed, but Paree was right on the mark. Aiming the wood like a medieval lance, she raced toward the man, hitting him in the chest as the horse flew past.  
  
Jamie grabbed the gun from her assailant and crushed it in her right hand. Then she took the man by the shirt and threw him into the nearest wall, knocking him unconscious as his head connected with the brick.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie grabbed the white box full of notes, handed it up to Paree, and then jumped on the back of the horse.  
  
Go, go, go!  
  
The girl kicked the horse hard and they raced toward the edge of town. Gillespie, Ahkmed and several of his men jumped into two cars, and peeled out in hot pursuit.  
  
Paree yelled to be heard, Where should I go?  
  
Jamie pointed toward the desert in the southwest.  
  
You want to go back to Tabriz?  
  
Nope....just somewhere in between.   
  
Jamie glanced at her watch as they rode: seven minutes. They might not make it.  
  
Can this thing go any faster?  
  
I think he is running as quickly as he can....  
  
Jamie looked behind them at the two cars racing through the sands. The gap was getting smaller. She listened for the sound of a helicopter, and momentarily, she heard a Bell 206 Jet Ranger. She pointed toward a sand dune and held on tightly to the girl in front of her and the white box beyond.  
  
The men were catching up, Jamie knew they weren't going to make it.   
  
She spoke into Paree's ear, A helicopter is about to land directly in front of us. As soon as it does, I want you to take the white box, and get in it.  
  
What about you?  
  
I'll be right behind you, don't worry.  
  
Jamie jumped off the back of the speeding horse and began running toward the cars. The driver of the front car instinctively hit the brakes when he saw her, and the car hit a dune and flipped over, bursting into flames. One down. The second car was still speeding toward the girl on the horse.  
  
In the distance, Jamie could see the Jet Ranger setting down. Paree wasn't going to make it; the second car was catching up to her. Jamie ran toward them and watched as the young girl stopped the horse, threw the box down and jumped after it. The car came to a halt about ten feet behind. Paree picked up the box and was running toward the helicopter. Ahkmed aimed his gun.  
  
She was too far away to reach him in time and she knew it. Then she remembered her radio. Jamie pulled the device from her pocket, took aim and threw it with all her might toward the back of the man's head. As he pulled the trigger it hit him, causing his arm to shift, sending the bullet into one of his own men. He hit the sand face first. There was still one man left, and it was Dr. Gillespie.   
  
He picked up the gun and ran toward Paree, who was just handing off the box to the pilot of the Jet Ranger. Jamie threw herself as far as she could, and caught his legs, tripping him. She motioned for the helicopter to ascend, and as soon as Paree was inside, the Jet Ranger started to lift off. The sound of two more cars rumbled in the sand around her.  
  
It was now or never. She hit Gillespie as hard as she could, and ran toward the Jet Ranger. Using all of her might, Jamie flew upwards in the air toward the lower frame of the helicopter, and she was just able to grab a piece of the skid pipe. The bullets flying toward her from the ground terrified her, but she held on for dear life.   
  
When they were a few miles away, Jamie crawled onto the skid pipe, and with the help of Paree, into the aircraft.  
  
The pilot glanced at her, You Sommers?  
  
  
  
I have the O.S.I. on the radio. They seem pretty anxious to talk to you.  
  
He handed the mouthpiece to Jamie, who depressed the button, This is Jamie, go ahead.  
  
She recognized Russ' voice immediately, Do you have the notes?  
  
  
  
Hang on, I'm patching you through to Rudy.  
  
Jamie waited for a moment, then she heard Rudy's voice through the static.  
  
Jamie, are you all right?  
  
I'm fine. Tell me about Oscar.  
  
He's in critical condition. Gillespie laced an envelope with a biotoxic microbe, and Oscar ingested it when he licked the seal.  
  
Why didn't you tell me?  
  
I'm sorry, I honestly thought it was better not to. Listen, I want you to go through Gillespie's notes. If you see anything about an antidote, I want you to get me on the radio and read it to me. Understand?  
  
I'll contact you as soon as I have something.  
  
  
  
Understood. Jet Ranger out.  
  
Jamie turned to Parsee, It's you and me kid. We've got to look through this box. Look for anything with the word _antidote_ in it.  
  
Paree nodded and pulled out a bunch of papers, handing some to Jamie, keeping some for herself.  
  
Jamie touched her arm, I'm sorry we're taking you so far out of the way. I promise I'll get you a transport back to Tabriz as soon as we hit Diyarbakur.  
  
The girl's face fell, Please Jamie, don't send me back to Tabriz. I have no future in Iran. Take me with you. I have no family here, and no way to further my studies. Please.  
  
It means that much to you?  
  
For the first time since she had met her, the girl removed her _hijab_, revealing a beautiful face beneath, Yes. I am ready for a new life. For a life not covered by cloth or lies.  
  
Jamie knew there was going to be hell to pay, but she would never have succeeded if it hadn't been for Paree, All right then. It's all the way to Washington for you. She smiled, Now use that oversized brain of yours and help me find an antidote in here.  
  
****************  



	7. Chapter 7

**WASHINGTON HOSPITAL CENTER  
O.S.I. WING**  
  
The room was quiet save for the sound of the respirator. Rudy was sitting in a chair a few feet away, reading through book after book on the subject of biotoxic microbes. He sighed and pulled his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the figure lying on the bed, and noticed a slight twitching in his legs and arms. Concerned, Wells set the books down and walked over to the bed.  
  
Gently he picked up the hand closest to him, and examined it, following suit with the rest of Goldman's limbs. He tested his friend's reflexes, and realized the twitches were a reaction to intense pain. Rudy looked up at the pallid face and noticed blood trickling in a steady stream out of Oscar's nose and the corners of his eyes.  
  
Oh God....  
  
Rudy hit a red button on the wall and a moment later a nurse was in the room, followed by Russ and Callahan.  
  
What's going on, Rudy?  
  
Rudy ignored the question and turned to the nurse, Get me a 10 cc IV saline solution, one part hypertonic, one part glycerol, and Nurse, I need 5 cc's morphine in a syringe.  
  
Yes doctor.  
  
The nurse left to comply. Russ and Callahan looked on helplessly as Rudy applied gentle pressure with a cloth to try and slow down the bleeding. The twinges in Goldman's limbs had turned into tremors. Russ gently held Oscar's legs steady so he wouldn't hurt himself.  
  
What the hell is causing this, Rudy?  
  
  
  
Can't you stop it?  
  
I have limited options at this point.  
  
The nurse came back, carrying an IV saline solution, which she quickly hooked up to Oscar's arm. She then handed Rudy a syringe loaded with morphine. Rudy lifted the blanket and swabbed Oscar's hip, then he gently inserted the needle, depressing the plunger. After a moment, the tremors stopped.  
  
Rudy let out the air he had been holding, Thank God.  
  
Callahan's voice was unsteady, What just happened here?  
  
The tremors were a reaction to intense pain, Callahan.  
  
Russ was angered by the idea, So you shot him up with morphine?  
  
The recrimination in Russ' tone put Rudy on the defensive, When you receive your license to practice medicine, you can question my judgment, until then, I suggest you bag it. Or perhaps you just enjoy watching Oscar suffer.  
  
Realizing he went too far, Russ looked at the floor, I'm sorry Rudy, I didn't mean to, you know......  
  
Rudy squeezed the back of his own neck, the tension was getting to all of them, Forget it, I know you didn't. I'm sorry I reacted. He looked again at Russ, Have you heard from Jamie?  
  
No, not yet.  
  
Wells sat back down in the chair by the bed and picked up the medical books once more, When you do hear from her, patch it through to me here. I'm going to see if there's anything that might help him in one of these.  
  
Russ nodded, and indicated quietly to Callahan, that they should both leave.   
  
As she passed Rudy, she squeezed his shoulder, If anyone can figure this out, it's you, Dr. Wells.  
  
At the sound of the door closing, Rudy looked up at his patient, Hang on, Oscar.  
  
********************  
  
**AIR FORCE CARGO PLANE  
SOMEWHERE OVER THE ATLANTIC**  
  
Paree, clad in military fatigues, sat next to Jamie, pouring through pages and pages of notes. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
Why don't you lie down and catch a nap?  
  
I will sleep later. If we're going to help your friend, we must find something.  
  
This is the last file, honey, you lie down, I'll keep going.  
  
Reluctantly, the girl stretched out, but within moments, she was fast asleep. Jamie kept reading, straight through to the last page. There was nothing. Not one mention of an antidote in all of Gillespie's notes. Then she remembered what he had said at the lab....  
  
_Jamie's voice was soft, So each antidote would have to be created specifically for an individual.  
  
  
  
But there would have to be a few common denominators; places to start building an antidote.  
  
Maybe there are, but it makes no difference to you, or to Goldman.  
  
_Jamie picked up the intercom, Fred, can you patch me through to the O.S.I.?  
  
Sure thing, Jamie. After a moment he said, Go ahead.  
  
Jamie? Is that you?  
  
She was relieved to hear Wells, Yes Rudy....how is he?  
  
There was an awkward silence, then sadness permeated the air waves, It's bad, Jamie. What's your ETA?  
  
We're about five hours out.  
  
Did you find anything in Gillespie's notes?  
  
No, but at the lab in Tabriz, Gillespie mentioned that the bug alters the DNA markers of the person it attacks, in addition to its own. Each antidote is specific to the individual.  
  
Yes, I already figured that out. Did he say anything else?  
  
Not really. But he indicated that there might be some common factors in an antidote.  
  
Did he say what they were?  
  
The silence on the other end stretched on, so Jamie spoke again, Rudy....level with me. How long?  
  
Matter of hours--  
  
His voice broke and for the first time it hit home that they might lose Oscar.  
  
We must have missed something, Rudy. We can't just give up. When Wells didn't answer, she prodded him,   
  
Tell me about the lab.  
  
It was a lab: tables, microscopes, beakers, Bunsen burners--  
  
--Bunsen burners....was he working on anything?  
  
Jamie closed her eyes, thinking, then, Yes. Yes, there was a beaker on a burner, it had what looked like crystals in it.  
  
Were they still solid?  
  
  
  
Now this is important, Jamie. Did you happen to notice the temperature of the burner?  
  
She thought and it came to her, Yes, it was 1869.5 degrees Fahrenheit.  
  
Hmmm.....not that many elements will still be solid at that temperature. Did you see anything else?  
  
She thought back and it came to her, The footprints!  
  
  
  
Yeah Rudy, in the original basement lab, the light burned out when I was in there, and in the dark, I stepped on some glass. When I looked down, my shoe was glowing, and that was when I noticed the glowing footprints.  
  
Phosphorus.....Jamie, do you still have the shoe?  
  
I'm wearing it.  
  
Look at it for me and describe what you see.  
  
Jamie pulled her shoe off and examined it, Wow.....there are a lot of small crystals embedded in the sole of the shoe.  
  
Ask the pilot to turn off the lights.  
  
  
  
Just do it.  
  
Jamie pressed the intercom button, Fred, can you turn the lights off back here?  
  
A second later, it was dark, and Jamie realized the bottom of her shoe was still glowing.  
  
It's still green, Rudy.  
  
There aren't many phosphors that will last that long....  
  
  
  
Promethium. That must be one of the common elements. I have an idea, I'm going to work on it. I'll see you when you get here.  
  
Rudy....don't let anything happen to him.  
  
You know I'll do my best. Base out.  
  
Jamie knew that the remainder of the flight was going to feel like forever.  
  
****************  
  
**WASHINGTON HOSPITAL CENTER  
O.S.I. WING  
  
**Rudy grabbed Russ as he ran through the hospital corridor, Come on, I'm going to need your help.  
  
Russ followed him into the lab, and he watched while Rudy pulled out vials of Oscar's blood.  
  
He looked up at Russ, Get me some neodymium, Russ.  
  
  
  
Preferably neodymium-145. If you can't find that, I'll take promethium-145. It will be faster if we have neodymium though. Hurry up!  
  
Russ picked up the phone and started dialing. A moment later, Rudy slammed his hand down on the lab table.  
  
Damn it!  
  
What's wrong?  
  
I can't use this blood. These samples were taken _after_ Oscar was infected. I need a clean DNA sample. Shit.  
  
Calm down, Rudy, DNA can be found in a hair follicle or a toothbrush, right?  
  
Anything you find in his office could contain the wrong DNA sequence if it got there after he licked that damned envelope.  
  
Fine. He never had a chance to go home after Gillespie disappeared, so I'll just get the sample from there.  
  
Rudy smiled at him, Get going!  
  
There was a chance. It was small, outside, but it was a chance.  
  
*****************


	8. Chapter 8

She cautiously opened the door to the room, and quietly stepped in. She covered her mouth at the sight on the bed: Oscar was so pale and still. It took several minutes before Jamie could bring herself to walk further into the room. And instead of moving right to the hospital bed, she walked toward the man asleep in the chair.  
  
He was slumped down, obviously exhausted from lack of sleep and worry. Jamie could tell from the eye movements beneath his closed lids that he was in a light sleep, but he looked uncomfortable. She set her bag down on the floor, placed her hands gently on his shoulders, and began to knead the taunt muscles. Rudy moaned in pain, so she lightened her touch slightly and the crinkles in his face began to relax a little. After a few minutes, he began to stir.   
  
Jamie leaned in toward his ear, Relax, it's just me.  
  
His eyes opened and he turned to look at her,   
  
Rudy stood up and pulled Jamie into a tight hug, I'm so glad to see you.  
  
She kissed Rudy on the lips, Me too. You okay?  
  
Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Any luck with an antidote?  
  
Wells shrugged slightly, I don't know. I created something that I think might work. I mixed a radioactive isotope with the antibiotic ciproflaxin hydrochloride. Then I made a serum using Oscar's original DNA markers. I injected him with it, but so far.....  
  
Jamie moved closer to the bed, and tenderly took Oscar's hand into hers, What can we do, Rudy?  
  
Rudy stepped in close to her, Keep him comfortable. She looked at him sharply, so he continued, At this point, Jamie, I've done everything I can think of to do; whether he lives or dies is up to him now. The only thing I can do is make sure he isn't suffering. Which reminds me, I should give him something for the pain. I'll be right back.  
  
Jamie sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hand along the side of his face, Oscar? It's Jamie. I'm here, babe. Jamie rubbed her hand on his chest for a moment before laying her head there, Rudy says it's up to you now. And I know you're tired, Oscar, but you have to fight. I want you to come back to me. Please....  
  
The tears began running hot and fast down her face. She tried to stifle the sobs, but it was a losing battle. Then she felt it. She felt a hand on her back. She sat up and looked at the dark brown eyes staring at her. He looked exhausted, but he was awake.  
  
Jamie held his hand tightly, Looks like Rudy's radioactive whatsit worked a little magic.  
  
Wells entered the room and his face dissolved into a big smile, Hey...you're awake.  
  
Rudy set the syringe he was carrying on the table, and did a quick examination of Oscar.  
  
Vitals are much better. He gently felt Oscar's throat, Swelling's down, think you can breath on your own? There was a slight nod, so Rudy reached for the respirator tube, Then let's get rid of this thing.  
  
He pulled the tube out, then grabbed a kleenex, placing it at Oscar's mouth.   
  
He pressed gently but firmly on Oscar's chest, Let's have a big cough, Oscar, come on, that's it...  
  
Wells tossed the kleenex in the trash, and pulled out a stethoscope from his lab coat to listen to Goldman's chest. When he was satisfied that Oscar was breathing fairly normally, he put an arm around Jamie, who was still sitting on the bed, holding Goldman's hand.  
  
He kissed Jamie's head, Thanks to you, we had an isotope to try. He smiled at Oscar, How do you feel?  
  
His voice was weak, and his eyes held pain behind them, Hung over, like you shot me up with a tranquilizer for a gorilla.  
  
Rudy studied the distress in his friend's eyes, and laid a gentle hand on Oscar's arm, You still in pain?  
  
A little.  
  
It's probably going to persist for a little while before it goes away. You need to rest.  
  
Rudy picked up the syringe, gently lifted the blanket, swabbed his hip and shot the morphine into him. As the narcotic washed through him, Oscar's muscles began to relax, and his eyes fluttered heavily with sleep.   
  
Jamie rubbed his hand softly, Get some rest. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, You're gonna be okay, Oscar. She stood, placed another kiss on his forehead and whispered, I love you.  
  
He was barely awake, but his lips formed the words, Love you...  
  
Rudy put his arm around Jamie, and together they quietly exited the room, leaving Oscar in the stillness of unfolding dreams.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
